nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 18: You Are Weak
'You Are Weak '(お前は弱い Omae wa Yowai) is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Nanbaka and the eighteenth episode overall. Synopsis Jyugo, Uno, and Nico wind up in an underground cell that happens to be holding Upa and Liang. The two inmates from Building 5 inform the trio that Building 5 has been compromised by the former Nanba supervisor, now inmate, Enki Gokuu. The five inmates escape their cell, thanks to Jyugo, and head off to find Hajime and Samon Gokuu. Along the way they find Honey and Trois locked in a cell. Summary Jyugo, Uno and Nico fall down a trapdoor that leads them to an underground prison where Liang and Upa are already being held. Uno expains their business in building five, but is interrupted by the presence of a Jiang Shi doll programmed for the surveillance and execution of inmates. Liang explains that they were used in the Chinese prison where he and Upa were formally held, having been made and transferred to Nanba by Enki. Meanwhile, Inori brings Hajime to a seperate cell where they discuss the cuffs that have been placed on the latter, also made by Enki and designed to explode if tampered with. As Hajime ponders what to do next, he is ridiculed by Samon who is injured and has been imprisoned in the cell opposite. Elsewhere, Jyugo manages to remove the same cuffs from Liang and Upa, much to their surprise. In another part of the underground, Inori teams up with Enki and Ruka to escape their imprisonment. Liang explains that Enki is Samon's older brother, who had been violent towards inmates in his former prison and was arrested in Nanba for murdering one of his inmates. As Liang speculates that Enki will eventually kill them all, Jyugo unlocks the cell door to allow them to escape; before doing so, Jyugo helps Nico search for his medicine, having lost it on the way down. Uno then asks Liang and Upa where Qi is, only for them to turn cold and refuse to answer; elsewhere, Qi accompanys Enki, Ruka, Inori and Houzuki under the possession of Nico's medicine bag. Several hours earlier, Samon searches the room in building five where his talismans are kept and finds that several are missing. As he searches, Rokuriki approaches him to inform him of Enki's escape. Samon resolves to recapture him alone, heading to building five's recently built water garden where Ruka is in the water waiting for him. He is then approached by Enki, who belittles him before quickly punching him to the ground, threatening to kill him if he tries to prevent his plans. Samon attempts to fight back while being told by Ruka that he will never be able to defeat him and is incomparable to his brother; this is backed up by Inori, who appears with the unconcious Upa and Liang and reveals his long-term plans of betrayal. Samon recalls the day Enki comitted murder, when he was unable to fight back and remained stationary until Hajime defeated the murderer in his place. In the present, Samon remains imprisoned in the underground where he berates Hajime for ending up in the same position. As they bicker, Samon explains Enki's escape and his failed attempt to apprehend him; unsympathetic, Hajime mentions that Samon must stop his brother even if it means killing him. Elsewhere, the team of inmates find a set of stairs expected to lead them out of the underground. Before they leave, Jyugo discovers Hajime's discarded name badge and they deduce that Hajime must be imprisoned somewhere as well. Uno proposes that they find Hajime and Samon so that they can lead them to the surface without them being reagrded as escaped convicts, and they begin searching the underground for them. As they discuss the cell's hoard of surveillance dolls, they come across an imprisoned Honey and Trois whom they release after Trois explains that they and Kiji were all captured. After explaining the situation and their subesquent plan, the inmates head deeper into the underground to find their missing guards. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2